A manufacturing apparatus of a semiconductor device connects metal electrode pads formed on a semiconductor element to metal bumps formed on a substrate.
One type of such a manufacturing apparatus includes a head unit and a stage, and the substrate having the metal bumps is mounted on the stage and the semiconductor device having the metal electrode pads is mounted on the head unit. Then, the stage is heated to a temperature at which the metal bumps are not melted, and the head unit is moved down such that the metal electrode pads contact the metal bumps. Then, the metal bumps are heated and melted.
Thereafter, by stopping the heating, the metal bumps are cooled off and solidified, and as a result the metal bumps are electrically connected to the metal electrode pads. Thereafter, the head unit is moved up and separated from the semiconductor device. As a result, it is possible to obtain a semiconductor device electrically connected to the substrate.
However, during the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device described above, the head unit and the stage may expand or contract depending on temperatures thereof, and a position of the semiconductor device relative to the substrate may change. When the metal electrode pads of the semiconductor device approach the substrate too closely, the adjacent metal bumps may be electrically connected (i.e., short-circuited) when melted.